


Fate is a Strange and Ficle Thing

by DawnThorn



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Ancient One, Alpha Kaecilius, Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega Ash, Alpha/Omega Loki, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Magic, Markless, Minor Character Death, Multi, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Stephen Strange, Pain, Pre-Vampire, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Torture, mentioned torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnThorn/pseuds/DawnThorn
Summary: Stephen Strange was brought to Kamar-Taj to protect him and the world from his untrained magic. His fate in this direction was started by asking a wish upon one of the other worldly women...Kaecilius went to the land that should later become known as Nepal to help fund Kamar-Taj. He is a vampire in the making. He also waits at Kamar-Taj for the rebirth of his soulmate Adria...Hamir went to Kamar-Taj because he had not much choice nor a goal in his life as a former slave. He would later come to cherish this place as it gave protection to his unexpexted, but not unwanted son...Wong was brought to Kamar-Taj because there was no other place for a born half vampire to offer protection. His father did not know about him until it was almost to late...Clint was brought to Kamar-Taj by Kaecilius. The Alpha felt responsible for the Omega and didn't want him to stay at the brothel. Clint almost killed Kaecilius by accident...-~-~This story has been on my mind for quite some time. I can't make any promises regarding updates. Don't expect them to be frequent. I am a student and I go to work to be able to pay for my studies. So yeah, I am pretty much occupied.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Sidhe = name for the people from the other world that are not humans, people of Irish legends and fairytales, spoken like the Englisch 'she'
> 
> Mostly ABO universe, with a good shot of my own imagination. The same goes for the soulbond and soulmarks. I have found the fandom wiki and came up with something of my own. At least I hope this has not been used by anyone so far. So yeah, if I am not the first, credit goes to the inventor.
> 
> I will also post in the notes some info regarding certain words and how they are pronounced if I use any from my Irish studies. So keep a careful eye on the notes at the beginning.
> 
> The prologue is fairly safe to read. I will post warnings at the beginning of each chapter and also will add tags and characters if needed.
> 
> Happy reading, comments and kudos keep the author going.

As far as Stephen could remember he had always been alone. An orphan. And if that was not the worst that could happen to him, he was an orphaned Omega. An orphaned, markless Omega.

And his memory did not reach that far with him just being 10 summers old.

Orphans like him would sooner or later end up in slavery, becoming a whore or sold of to some Alpha, who was in need of a companion for his ruts until finding HIS Omega.  
  
Well, that was what was told to all orphaned Omegas male and female alike. They had no worth in this world. And they were always reminded that a far worse fate could befall them.  
He had heard enough rumors of the worse fate. Becoming the cattle of a vampire. The blood sucking demons of the night.  
  
Still, he was not grateful. Not, when he had just found out, that he was about to be sold. Something along the line of wanting a pure Omega, untouched by anyone else. Scared shitless he did the only sensible thing he could currently think of.  
  
He fled.  
  
As fast as his little legs could carry him he fled into the forrest. Maybe he would find someone that would be willing to help a markless Omega child. Even if the chances were slim. Or he would find death in one form or another which was also quite a welcome way out of his miserable life.  
  
He never asked for this.  
He never asked for being born an Omega. - They were just good for birthing pups and taking care of the household.  
He never asked for being an orphan. – No one would protect him. He had to fend for his own wellbeing.  
He never asked for being born markless. – With a mate at least being an Omega would only be half as bad.  
  
He stumbled over a root hitting the ground hard. Tears came to his eyes. He could here is pursuers. „Please…“ came it broken from his lips while he tried to get some air back into his body. „Kind Sidhe… help…“ It was dangerous to plead help from the other worldly people, but considering his current situation…  
The root he had stumbled upon slung around his ankle and slowly draged him beneath the ash tree.  
  
-~-~  
  
Poor mortal child. As soon as his pleas had reached her she had pulled him into her kind embrace. However the transition always took a toll on mortals. This one was nursing quite a fever while his body adjusted to the other world.  
  
She placed a cold cloth on his burning forhead. The fear was strong in his scent. Poor little Omega. He was so small and frail… gently she shifted to a form that would not scare him once he got his senses back. She looked now to be of his age. What not changed was the green of her skin and the flower sprouting high from the back of her head.  
  
She was about to get up when a small hand grabbed her own. Fewerish sky blue eyes locked with her deep forrest green ones. A spark of triumph came up in the boys eyes. „Gotcha…!“ came it hoarsley from him. A soft smile tucked at her lips. Catch a Sidhe and they have to grant you a wish.  
  
„Please… take my fertility away… please… plea…se…“  
  
„Don’t ask this of me…“  
  
-~-~  
  
Being a fisher had its benefits. Being a Beta fischer even more. No one bothered him about anything and he had a fairly calm life which was fine by him. Still it would have been nice to have a pup of his own. But without a mate hardly possible. Being markless was definitly not a plus of his life.  
  
A soft pained moan reached his ear. What was a child doing near the docks at this nighttime?! He practically sprinted in the direction where it came from and came to a sudden stop in front of his boat.

He went down on one knee. „Say something child!“ he gently shock the shirtless boy. „Please… don’t… don’t hurt… me…“ The child was running a mild fever and there were 5 faintly glowing spots on his lower abdomen slowly fading. The leafes of the nearby ash tree rustled softly without any wind.  
  
Slowly rising his gaze he made eye contact with the Sidhe woman. If not for the green skin and the flower growing from her head, her pointed ears would have given her away. In her left hand was a little flask on a chain, glowing in a soft green light. What ever she had taken from the boy was sealed in that flask.  
  
Her eyes saddened before she became one with the tree as if she had never been there.  
  
„I give you my word fair Sidhe. I will protect him for you.“  
  
The wind carried a soft whisper to him.  
  
‚Thank you Yinsen.‘

 


	2. Chapter 1 - 20 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also fairly safe to read. Besides some mentioned past torture and malming nothing to serious or grafik. We are 20 years ahead of the day from where we left off in the Prolog. The years in between will follow in flashbacks where I see them fit in best.

Chapter 1

_20 Years later in an inn near the boarderlands_

To say that the ‚Crossroads Inn‘ was your normal inn on a well traveled road would be an understatement. The one patron was a female Beta with a curly mob of blond hair and hazel eyes, the latter also being her name: Hazel Summers. This on its own was not what made the Crossroads special.

It was the Omega patron going by the name of Stephen Strange. He was a man of few words, very calm and polite that drew the most attention. Seemingly out of nowhere he appeared 10 years ago and had stayed since then.

Many asked him about his constantly shaking hands which were hidden by gloves as well as his blindness. Questions about those 2 things made him even more thight lipped to the point of coldness and soon the questions about his past ceased as well as the offers of the Alphas to pay him, if he would accept them in his heats.

The thing with Stephen was he never had any heats in all the years he was known at the Crossroads. Which was a strange occurence and lead to his family name.

„Stephen, 5 jars of mead.“

„On its way.“ He could feel the eyes of everyone present on him. Inwardly he rolled his eyes. It was an old hat for him to fill the jars perfectly just trusting his ears. The same went for him knowing his way around the inn without walking into anything. Hazel made sure about this by keeping everything in strict order.

The croud exploded into cheers and applause for him. Judging by this reaction there were a lot of new faces. He had grown used to it to distinguish the guests by trusting his nose and his gut feeling. And Hazel trusted him.

A gush of wind from the open door had him wrinkle his nose while he tested the air. All went silent around him. „An Alpha newcomer, who is foreign to this region and also carries the scent of an early and harsh winter on him.“

The quiet continued for a few seconds before it was broken by a deep hearty laugh of the newcomer. „So the rumors are true. Stephen Strange, the man of hightened senses. I would have not believed it if I hadn’t just experienced it first hand.“ A small smile, which was rare to see on Stephen, graced his lips. Even though it was an Alpha he felt that the praise was genuine.  
Many Silvers and Coppers changed the owner at the Inn.

The stranger closed the door and approached the counter. „What do you charge for a bed and food?“

„One Silver for the bed, 10 Copper for breakfast, 9 Coppers for Dinner.“

Quietly he put his money on the counter. „Are you sure that you want no breakfast? The eggs are fresh.“ Many a man and woman groaned loudly, more Silvers and Coppers changing the owner again, while the stranger put 10 more Coppers on the small money pile.

A laughing Hazel collected her fair share of the betting pool. „I warned you all that Stephen can hear how much money you put on the table.“

„Come stranger, I will show you your room for the night.“ Stephen left his place behind the counter and for a change in a long time he was not wearing his gloves his scars visible to everyone. The one faced the least by it was the stranger.

He had seen worse.

Many a visitant wondered who that foreigner with the shoulder bag was who was capable of making Stephen smile.

The guest rooms were all on the upper level. The sun was already setting and Stephen lit a candle with a flint stone mindful of his companion. He led him to the room farthest north.

„Your room for the night.“ He followed Stephen inside but not to close. He didn’t want to give the Omega the feeling that he would corner him. His own gut instinct told him that this was a test of trust. His watchful eyes followed every move Stephen made. If you didn’t know it you would have nerver guessed him to be blind. The candle was set down on a small table near the bed.

„Dinner will be served in the public parlour. I will get you in about an hou… shit!“ Stephen craddled his hand close to his body.

„Let me have a look at your hand please. I am a trained healer.“ He put his bag down on the bed and made his way over to Stephen. His keen eyes noticed the nail in the doorframe.

Stephen was warry of him. „That nail is quite rusty. I have seen what a rusty knife can do to a man if the wound is not cleaned properly. It can poison your blood. Blood poisening is deadly in the long run. And it is slow and painful.“ That last comment got Stephen over his wariness.

Carefully he lead him over to the bed and had him sit down. A clean cloth took away the excessive blood. „How are you going to clean it?“

„The old way.“ The old way…? Coarse lips were pressed into his palm and his stomache churned.

He kept a firm yet gentle grip on the young Omegas hand while he sucked the wound clean. The second he took his mouth away he pressed the cloth back to Stephens palm rumaging through is bag.

It was a good thing that Stephen was blind. With practiced ease he cut his thump and took out an empty vial with a kork. Audibly he removed the plug and then the cloth. He pretended to add a healing solution while he watched his blood drop on the wound knitting the damaged flesh back together.

Putting everything away he cleaned Stephens hand one final time. „There. As good as new.“

The pain was gone as if it had never been there.

„I would appreciate it if you could keep it a secret that I am more than a mere healer. No one needs to know that I am a sorcerer.“ He murmured in Stephens direction trusting the blind mans keen hearing to understand him clearly.

„Of course. Thank you…“

„Kaecilius. My name is Kaecilius.“

-~-~

The trick 'I am a sorcerer, please don't give me away' worked every time. He allowed himself a predatory smile once he was sure that Stephen was back with the other guests. Hungrily he licked the last droplets of Stephens blood from his lips. Rich and singing with strong wild magic. The pain in his canine ceased. He had to come back for this one. He would be quite the enrichment for the family. But not now. He had more pressing matters at his hands besides that he was not fully turned yet.


	3. Chapter 2 - Just a little truth, not the whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays to all readers, since I do not know which holiday you are celebrating. :) Here at my place it is the 24th and we give our gifts to each other today. So here is a fresh chapter. And another one will follow tomorrow on the 25th. Well, when it is the 25th at my place. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to know a few more details about Kaecilius, his quest and his scheming.

Chapter 2

„Careful Rowen, that vampire is still very much dangerous.“

„As if I would be dumb enough to fall down the deer trap. Talking about dumb, where is Ian?“

„Heard some rumor about a sorcerer posing as a healer.“

„A sorcerer…? Now that would be a thing. With a sorcerer we could turn the thing into a weapon at our disposal.“ From the pit rung a feral hiss towards them.

-~-~

Stephen had not exaggerated. The bed had been clean and the breakfast was delicious. On his way home he would stop here again and see to it to get his hands on the Omega. It was still early and he enjoyed the quiet chatter of Stephen and Hazel discussing what they would need from the market and other quiet talking of the other people. From the looks of their clothing mostly farmers stopping by  before leaving for their fields. It felt almost normal and he felt like being a part of this normality. He would enjoy it while it lasted.

Which was exactly as a newcomer tried to enter the inn.

Tried.

Only thanks to his keen senses did he notice the dagger thrown by Hazel hitting the door frame stopping the man from entering. Dirty travel clothes with a light leather armor above in poor condition and even dirtier hair on his head. Disgusting. He had been on the roads for month and his light travel clothes' never looked like this. His dark brown trousers and his light brown tunic looked used and dusty, but were well taken care of. Travelling thd roads didn't mean that you were unable to take care of your clothes and body. Sure, his hair had grown quite long that he was wearing it in a plaited braid,  but it was clean. Healers were quite picky regarding body hygiene.

„You are not welcome here. Do not step over this threshold.“ Came the icy hiss from the blond.

„Calm your tits sweety. I am just a traveller. Heard there was a sorcerer on the roads around here. Thought you might have heard of him.“

„If there had been a sorcerer around here I would have noticed him.“

„No one asked for your opinion, Omega whore.“ Deadly silence met this statement and the insult did not go unpunished. The early birds of the inn visitors drew their knives and other weapon they had ready in Stephens defense.

„Careful who you insult stranger. Spew your hate somewhere else but not here. Now leave before you end with a sliced throat because you were so clumsy to stumble. This is something we don’t want to happen. Now, do we?“

It was fascinating to watch this people band together to protect an Omega. He only knew this devotion for protecting Omegas from a time that had once been his life and seemed so far away for him… come think of it, it had only been 30 years ago or 40. He lost count sometimes.

The stranger left with a huff slamming the door shut.

„And now to you.” Kaecilius found himself at dagger point. From were did Hazel take her daggers? She had just thrown one... “I would like to get an explanation from you. A believable explanation who you are and why are you here?”

“Hazel, what is this all about? Why are you suddenly questioning him?”

“He is not making any crude comments about you, about your omega heritage. He is even being docile to you. No Alpha I met so far has ever acted anything like him. Nor have the others seen anything like him. Only Alphas with ulterior motives have been acting like him.”

“If it is any reassurance for you, I am not acting.” the dagger went closer to his throat.

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I am not lying. I am here searching for a fellow Alpha that went missing a few month ago. I got some leads that were pointing in this region. Back at home is an Omega going nuts because of her missing soulmate. She is not reacting kindly to being alone. She has been with her Alpha soulmate for more than 2 decades. And in all this time those 2 have never been separated. Have you ever experienced an irate Omega?” Stephen heard the fear in Kaecilius voice.

“Back at home?” Hazel asked him with a raised eyebrow.

“A healer alcove far in the east. 2 Alphas and the mated pair.” That was very close to the truth. The little details about their unusual life spans, their unusual eating habits and their tremendous powers he left out.

“I don’t believe you.” came the drawl from an elderly farmer. “If you are still 2 Alphas at your home you could easily rain in that Omega.”

“She is off limits. Besides that she is mated, we would never betray the trust of our fellow Alpha.” He finished his breakfast at dagger point.

“Trust me or don’t but I am taking my leave now. The bargain was a bed and two meals for which I paid and which I received.” He slowly got up and slung his bag over his shoulder.

On his way out he gave one last glance over his shoulder. Stephen had been quiet and looked not the least happy. “Take care Stephen.”

“You too, Kaecilius.” Between them had grown the mutual understanding of outcasts.

-~-~

He was already an hour away when he felt and smelt the approach of the stranger from earlier who had been rudely sent away by Hazel. It was not hard to smell him. The cold crisp air made that quite easy besides the horendous odor coming from the other.

“Had a feeling that you were the sorcerer. The name is Ian. Me and my companions are in need of a sorcerer. Don’t try to deny what you are. The magic is all around you. I can smell it.” he gave Ian only a sideway glance before he continued without his step faltering.

“Why should I be interested in hearing you out.”

“Heard sorcerers are a curious bunch. Always searching new knowledge. Ever got the chance of studying a vampire?” He stopped dead in his tracks. “I am all ears Ian. My name is Kaecilius.” He held is hand out for the other to shake which was greatly accepted.

What a fool to trust a sorcerer. A small mind spell and he had access to the memories of that repulsing Alpha. In a second he knew all that was to know. And the smell coming from the deer trap was familiar.

Finally.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is not much to say. Enjoy the chapter. :-)

He was welcomed by the other 2 men somewhere near the mountains. Rowen and Jacob, very eager to meet him as well. Foolish mortals. For now he would play along.

„Tell me more about the vampire. How did you trap it?“

„That was the most easy part. Another sorcerer had already trapped it. He was worried about brigands in this region and hired us for his protection. He died when he slipped and tumbled down the trap eaten by the same thing that he trapped. His spells are still in place but they are weakening.“

„I see.“ They led him to the hole. The runes were still in place but slowly fading. „You are lucky. They would have hold up for just a few more days.“ He put his bag down and started to replace the runes with his own assortment. It would keep the creature in the trap, along with an illusion spell only his eyes could see through. For him the trap was bright as daylight. The vampire was almost starved. Skin over bones, hollow eyes the colour of dried blood. The gender was impossible to tell.

„What were the sorcerers intentions?“

„He wanted a weapon to follow his every command.“

„It is possible. But it will take time. It is a good thing that the vampire is already starved. This way it will be easier to use the carrot and stick method. I will train it first to trust me, so I can carve runes in its skin. Then it will be as docile as a well trained dog.“

Jacob, the obvious leader, seemed pleased with that plan. „What do you need?“

„For now I need water and some animal blood. Just a little bit. We mix it with the water and give it to our weapon. Later we will need human blood to strengthen it bit by bit.“

„If that’s all we will get it done.“

-~-~

_A week later…_

To the eyes of his companions the vampire looked still skin and bones, when he lit up the trap. His eyes saw the truth. The vampire was slowly gaining strength. He looked less starved but still its eyes were the colour of dried blood. The poor soul was still out of its own mind.

„Oi, sorcerer. Since the vampire is not making any process in getting better we thought about speeding things up a little bit.“ He rolled his eyes. They would never learn it that the healing of malnourishment could not been sped up.

„A full human meal should do the trick. He wasn't exactly willing but breaking his arms made it easier of getting him here.“ Jacob sneered. Ian and Rowen dragged a whimpering man inside he instantly recognised as Stephen.

„Happy feeding demon.“ Before Kaecilius could stop them they dumped Stephen down the trap. The blind Omega fell helplessly to the ground and hit the floor a thickening thud.

„Look how eager our weapon is for the meal!“ came it excitedly from Rowen. He found it fascinating to watch the vampire slowly make its way over to the broken Omega and sinking its fangs in the vulnerable neck.

-~-~

They had abducted him on his way to the market. They killed his companion Ethan before they broke his arms and dragged him away. All the way they were making comments about him being a sacrifice for the greater good. He was helpless and broken and then he was falling. For a second he could have sworn he had smelled Kaecilius.

He was numb with pain and exhaustion waiting for his body to hit the ground. His shoulders collided with something solid. A hand of sorts was around his throat pressing him to a wall. Someone or something had caught him mid fall or so he assumed. Not for the first time did he curse his blindness. Slowly the smell of earth and decaying flesh reached his nostrils as well as a very faint whiff of Alpha. Fresh tears came to his eyes. He would die now. Alone and helpless. Whoever was with him sniffed at his neck. A silent scream came over his lips as his neck was bitten and his blood swallowed by the vampire. Blissful darkness pulled him away from his misery.

-~-~

_Fresh blood..._

_Warm and thrumming with life..._

_So hot and promising..._

_Rich and full of wild magic..._

_Safe some for later..._

-~-~

He questioned his eyesight. Stephen did not only survive the fall he also survived the feeding. Unconscious yes, but still alive.

The vampire carefully put Stephen on the ground. Maybe the wild magic in Stephens blood had reversed the lost mind. Only time would tell.

“Ian, get away from the edge. The ground is not very sta...” he could not finish his sentence. The ground was already giving way and the Alpha was falling to his untimely end.

In the blink of an eye the vampire had another meal. This time finishing the human off.

“Oh shit... Jacob, this was not planned...”

“Of course we did not plan for this... but someone els... uaaaaaaah!” before Jacob could finish his thoughts he was well on his way to doom thanks to a kick in his back delivered by Kaecilius. This was a risky gambit he was taking, but since Stephen came into the equation he had a whole new set of cards to play with.

Rowen watched in horror the enfolding events. He was rooted to the spot. Kaecilius removed one of his runes from the edge freeing the vampire, who jumped at the chance of another easy kill. He stepped back until he felt the cave wall in his back. He opened his top to make the access to his neck easier. One of his nails formed into a sharp claw and he put a tiny cut on his neck.

Immediately the vampire's attention was on him. “Yes. This is it. Come here and have your dessert.” He showed his willingness to be fed on by standing his ground and bearing his neck. A mouth closed over the small cut and fangs sank into his neck. He pressed the still weak body to his own. “Take your fill my friend and come back to us. Your mate is in need of you. We all are.” Came his gentle whisper.

He started feeling dizzy. Maybe he had taken action to fast... a tongue licked over his neck closing the wounds.

“Kae... cilius...” came the weak moan.

“I am here my friend. I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done, even if I am ten minutes late.
> 
> Comments make the author happy and fuel our imagination. Besides, you are all welcome to leave a comment and take a guess at the vampires identity.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a lot of fluff and Kaecilius turning full time healer and protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siobhan = female Irish name, meaning grace of god.
> 
> Pronounciation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zW-aAOB1E8
> 
> Thank you for paying attention and happy new year. :-)

Albeit week he had managed to erect the tent within the cave. It was easier to warm with a brazier. The benefits of a bag that was bigger on the inside weighting next to nothing.

It took a lot of his concentration and magic to float down the deer trap and pick up the still unconscious Omega. He took proper care of Stephen first by cleaning him and splinting his broken arms. Stephens breathing was shallow but steady.

Then he picked up their fallen leader. She still looked like shit and way to thin but he had seen her in a far worse state only 30 years ago.

What worried him was here almost drained magic core. This was something only time, her mate or intercourse with another Omega could heal. The latter would be much faster.

He put her naked form gently down on the opposite pallet from Stephen. She received a cleaning as well. As well as he could clean anyone with a wet cloth. There were a few more precautions he had to take before he could focus on getting some nourishments together and grabbing a few minutes of sleep. He was quite good at ignoring his body’s signals when there were patients to worry about.

He pestled some very potent herbs before mixing them with a few drops of his blood. The mixture had the texture of paint which was perfect for his intended use. With a paintbrush he added the delicate pattern of the chastity charm just shortly above her sex. It would help to keep Siobhan’s head level and protect Stephen from her advances.

When it came to replenishing her drained magic core she knew every trick in the book and would not take any prisoners. She would thank him later. Before that she would probably try to strangle him with his intestines. He was used to hissy fits. He had dealt with the temper tantrums of an irate Omega. Thank you very much.

He continued with her wrists. Protection against self harm, he could not have her claw of the wards. He was tempted to also ward her lips. But on a second thought... he shouldn't temp her more then necessary to strangle him. If she wanted to curse him verbally he would let her.

He enhanced the wards on her wrists up to her elbows. Being protected from her ire was also a very healthy decision. That would be enough for now. He waited for the paint to dry before he covered her with a thick duvet. Medical care: check!

Next on the list: food and healing teas.

He put 2 pots on the brazier both filled with water. One for the tea, the other for the stew. He would grab a few minutes rest through meditation while he waited for the water to heat.

A pained moan changed his resting plans. “Easy Stephen. You had a very rough day so far.” He placed his palm flat on the Omegas had and pressed his thump gently against Stephens third eye. It would prevent a panic attack. “On a range of 1 to 10 with one being in no pain to ten being in so much pain you would like to die, how are you feeling?”

“Bearable I would say. Currently I am happy that my arms are not hurting overly much.”

“I stabilized them and bound them securely to your body. They will heal with the proper amount of time and rest.”

“So you weren't lying when you told us you are a healer.”

“No, I wasn't.”

“But still there is even more to know about you. Am I wrong?”

“No, you are not.”

“Tell me, why is it, that I am so utterly calm around you? Why am I not panicking in your presence?”

Kaecilius smiled warmly at the inquiry of the bright Omega. “Have you ever heard about the Alpha priests of the Ancients?”

“The myth invented by desperate Omegas, that there was a time about kind and caring Alphas, that... oh...”

A soft chuckle reached their ears. Green eyes with specks of rust sparkling with amusement were watching them. Siobhan was awake and calm so far. With one hand he added jerky and beans to one pot and pain dampening herbs to the other.

“It is more then just a myth. So, so much more. It is in one way or another the story of our pack. I cannot tell you, where it began, because this happened long before me, but I can begin from when I joined the Alpha priests of the Ancients.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we learn more about Kaecilius, the Alpha priests of the Ancients, his pack and hard decisions that needed to be made.
> 
> Warning for the next chapter: Graphic sex szene not really consensual, but sometimes sacrafices have to be made.
> 
> That chapter will probably take a while to write.


	6. The healer, the soon to be apprentice and the queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know what I wrote last chapter and I took a detour from it.  
> So, the sacrafice and part of the other mentioned stuff comes next chapter, not this one.
> 
> In this one we get started with Kaecilius back story, learn a thing or two about Stephen, also about Siobhan and you get an insight on my shot on a different soulmark then any you know so far like having the first words your other speaks to you engraved in your skin or his or her name. And we have fluff. A lot of fluff.
> 
> Oh, mentioned character death.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> PS: comments help the writer greatly to go faster.  
> PPS: I am in need of a beta reader in case it wasn't noticed yet English is not my mother tongue.  
> PPPS: Since I forgot to mention it in the prologue, none of the Marvel characters are mine and I do not make any money with this. I can only lay claim to Ash and Hazel and the thugs I killed of.

Chapter 5

A soft sigh escaped his lips. The beginning of his story was never easy. It always hurt no matter how much time had passed.

  
“I was born to a Beta pair of farmers on an almost island far to the north. I had a pretty much normal child hood helping with the farming and tending to the animals. Until I turned 14 everything had been normal so far. Around the age of 14, 15 the latest, Alphas start to present normally. I didn’t which had my parents worried to no end. My mother prayed every day I would present at least as a Beta. She couldn’t bear the thought that her only child would present an Omega. Back then I thought it was a blessing for my parents to never know as what I presented. I was only 16 when the raiders came with their boats and attacked our small settlement. We were just a handful of farmers. Not more then 20 in total and I was the only whelp. They were all killed and I couldn’t do a thing...”

~-~- Past -~-~

They had bound him and he could only watch as all those he knew were killed and the village set on fire. “Look at that soft mewling foul.” He couldn’t move away when the Alpha leader sniffed his neck. “Anyone wanna place a bet on it if our little virgin here presents as an Omega or Beta?” he heard the cruel laughter and tried to hold his tears back.

~-~-

They took him far up north where the days where short and the nights long and cold. He was kept with the other Omega and Beta slaves.

He would be auctioned as soon as he presented. Until that day no one would touch him. Virgin Betas were quite pricy but not as pricy as virgin Omegas.

It wasn’t until he turned 17 when the first signs of his status made itself known. The fewer struck without warning and the master had him dragged to the village square. There he was tied between 2 wooden poles and cut of his clothing.

“Look at this delicacy! He is finally presenting. Never mind if he is an Omega or a Beta. The highest bidder gets the first night with this feral little thing!”

Cheers from the crowd reached his foggy mind. He should be freezing in the crisp winter air. But all he felt was his hot blood pumping through his body and doing funny things to it. Like making his penis swell and wanting to snarl at the master for touching his hair.

He bared his teeth and snapped at the hand touching his hair. “Fuck... off!” came his angry hiss. He felt angry and like drawing blood of this disgusting existence that had ended his parents life.

“By the norns!” came a shocked howl from a woman in the crowd. “He is presenting as an Alpha! He is cursed! Alphas don’t present this late!”

-~-~ Present ~-~-

“I had finally presented and it wasn’t a nice experience.”

“I can relate.” Came a soft whisper from Stephen. “I presented at the tender age of nine and a half.” He couldn’t see the shocked looks that were exchanged between Kaecilius and Siobhan. He started shivering besides the thick duvet that had been placed over him. He was so damn cold!

Kaecilius gave a quiet little sigh. The memories had triggered a shock reaction. Not only was Stephen shaking like a leave the smell of an Omega in distress filled the tent.  
“Easy Stephen. Easy.” Carefully he pulled the Omega from the pallet into a sitting position between his legs. Stephens back was pressed against his chest while the Omegas head rested directly over his steady beating heart. He grounded Stephen to the best of his abilities by softly humming a sweet lullaby.

It took some minutes but slowly the shaking decreased albeit the tears still flowing freely from his unseeing eyes. “They wanted to marry me off to some stranger who paid them... just after I presented...” he whispered hoarsely. “It’s alright Stephen. They did not get their clutches on you. You escaped them. You survived. Just like me. The both of us are fighters and survivors.”

“But you are an Alpha... it is expected of you...”

“Honestly, screw the expectations of what or what not to be.” Came his blunt reply. This made Stephen chuckle softly. Kaecilius stirred the beans and the jerky. It smelled ready just as did the tea.

He took both kettles from the fire while still keeping Stephen pressed securely to his always warm body. “I don’t have any spices with me, so it won’t be very tasty.”

“At the moment I couldn’t care less.” His stomach gave his rumbling consent. “Kaecilius... are you alright... your heart beat... changed for a moment...”

“I am just annoyed because of a stubborn as hell Alpha who is not heading a healers orders to properly rest her body.” While he had been focused on Stephen Siobhan had gotten herself a set of clothing from the bag and was now filling the bowls with the stew.

Her gaze was locked on Stephen. She was not happy that he was in the arms of Kaecilius but it was necessary. She was in no position or condition to be of any help to the Omega. She bit her tongue. Stephens blood was calling to her. A Sirens song. Sweet and addicting. A sinful promise of completion. While there was a faint memory of someone dear to her who tasted spicy like a well seasoned curry where Stephen tasted sweet like honey covered fruits.

Two things, three if she counted Kaecilius’ handiwork, kept her from jumping the Omega. Stephen was to weak and out there was someone, she still couldn't place a name with her memories all fuzzy who would have her head if she ever hurt another Omega. No, she could wait and ask her own questions later. And so she busied herself with filling 2 bowls and the cups for now.

One bowl was handed to Kaecilius along with a spoon. He scooped some stew up and carefully blew on it to take some heat away.

Stephen was surprised when he felt the spoon gently pressing against his lips and opened his mouth. He would have expected the Alphas to eat first but then again Kaecilius claimed to be an Alpha priest of the Ancients. They always placed an Omegas needs before their own. Always.

Carefully he chewed the food. He could make out beans and something else which he did not recognize. Slowly he swallowed. “What did I just eat? Besides the beans?”

“Jerky.” Came the answer from the Alpha still holding him in his arms. “But... but Omegas are not supposed to eat meat ever.”

“And I as the healer in charge tell you to eat meat. Your body needs it to rebuild its strength and to heal properly.” He told Stephen in his no bullshit voice.

“Besides gaining some muscles will help with your overall health which is poor.” From his point of view Stephen was to frail and thin to be healthy. Embarrassed the Omega lowered his head. “Kaecilius!” came an admonishing hiss from Siobhan. “You are not helping the poor boy with your words.” Stephen’s stomach agreed with her. “Fine. I leave the lecture for after lunch.” He scooped up another spoon for Stephen to eat.

Through half of the bowl Stephen turned his head away. “What am I to you? Another helpless Omega in need of the infamous Alpha priest to be nursed back to health and then becoming cattle to your vampire lady?” came it bitterly from him. Fresh tears were gathering again in his eyes. “I remember the smell... of earth... of Alpha... and of decaying flesh... the latter is slowly fading... and I remember sharp teeth piercing my neck...” He knew that the odds were against him like never before. He was trapped and helpless. So utterly helpless and powerless.

“Stephen, do not mistake me for a feral.” Came the still slightly hoarse reply from Siobhan. “Yes, I do drink blood from time to time as means of nourishment or to heal faster after a grave injury. But I am also quite capable of consuming normal foods and drinks. And opposite to a feral I am not bothered by sunlight. On the contrary. I enjoy a good sun bath from time to time. But to every rule there are exceptions. Like, when I am trapped and my captors are trying to starve me to make me more easily to handle. Down in that deer trap I was already going by a few month without proper food of any kind when they threw you down. They probably expected me to suck you dry but there was something in your blood that brought my senses back. And just in time I may add. A little bit longer and I would have turned into a feral. Irrevocably.”

She became silent for a moment to eat from her own bowl. “The 3 I killed however where means to an end. They replenished my strength and partly my body. And after them I even took blood from Kaecilius to bring my mind further back to its original state. Still, things are very fuzzy to me. There is a face in my memory. Gentle in its appearance. A soft laugh, like wind in freshly grown tree leaves. Eyes the colour of deep forest green. And hair a very light brown with hints of copper under the direct sun... but no name... not yet...”

“Her name is Ash and she is your Omega soulmate.” Thankfully she looked at Kaecilius for completing that memory for her. She looked back at Stephen even so the Omega couldn’t see it.  
“Ferals are the mindless killers they tell and warn you about. Even if they confuse them with us vampires.”

This was all new to him. It could have been just this: a story to lure him deeper into their trap. Why should he trust them? Why shouldn't he trust them? He was so confused and his gut instinct was for once silent.

“Siobhan, how were you captured?” That was a question Kaecilius would also like to hear the answer but did not dare to ask.

“I was betrayed by the one I deemed a friend. He poisoned my food and trapped me down there. A fellow sorcerer. However he underestimated the safety of the soil and came face to face with my wrath. I broke his neck since I could not drink from him. It was early in my imprisonment, but I was already to weak to break free.”

“Oh Vishanti! Agamotto betrayed us?” Kaecilius cursed some more. At least Stephen guessed it was cursing by the intonation since he did not recognise the language.

“He did. Since we were not willing to turn him, quote I want to get my revenge on the queen! End quote.”

-~-~ Kamar Taj ~-~-

Hidden beneath the roots of an ash tree was a silver jewellery chest. Lined with the fines silk of a deep violet colour it contained a shamrock pendant. One of the leaves was fully golden. The leaves touching the golden one were halve golden where they touched the fully golden one and silver on the other half. The top leave had 2 engravings in Ogham on each side near to the other leaves. The golden parts of the other 2 leaves had engravings of their own.

On the lower left if translated it read: Gotcha! and opposite of it stood: Don’t ask this of me... . On the lower right leave stood: My love, I am scared! And its counterpart read: I will protect you, I promise.

And unaware of the owner the last silver faded away from the jewellery making the shamrock solid gold. On the right now stood also: Stephen, do not mistake me for a feral, while the left said: Siobhan, how were you captured?.

Now finally complete after 700 years the shamrock broke apart into smaller pendants to be worn by their respective owners upon discovery.

Which would happen coming next spring.

~-~- Cave near the mountains -~-~

“I want my life back.” Came a tired murmur from Stephen. “My normal ordinary life with Hazel at the Inn.”

“We will see about this. For now you have to heal and get back enough strength for travelling.” He couldn’t tell him yet that it was impossible for Stephen to return permanently to the Inn. He was an untrained sorcerer and the magic was strong in him. He was not only a danger to himself but also to his environment. They had to take him with them to Kamar Taj where he could be properly trained before his magic went on a rampage.

“Here, drink some tea, sleep some more and if you feel like it we can continue with my story.” He held the wooden cup to Stephens lips which was not rejected. He put Stephen back for now on his own pallet before he wolfed down his own meal and Stephens leftovers. And a second and a third helping. Followed by 2 cups of tea.

Siobhan gave him a disapproving eyebrow for his table manners. While his sneer clearly said I give a rats ass about table manners when I am hungry.

Kaecilius then took care of his own pallet and made it big enough to be able to hold Stephen in his arms. Not that the Omega was in any condition to run from them but he was shaking again like there was no tomorrow.

He stripped them of their outer garments and only left the soft trousers in place. Well, he stripped himself and cut the rest of Stephen’s remaining tunic away. The Omega was to far gone already to complain. Laying comfortably down on the make shift bed, Stephen on his back, he on his left side he placed the duvet over them and soon the shaking ceased. Stephen even snuggled a little bit closer.

“You know Kaecilius, I am also cold.” Siobhan never changed, never asked, just stated facts. “Fine, get under the duvet before I change my mind.” Happily smiling the queen followed his invitation. He regret his decision very soon. “Vishanti damn you woman! Did you bath your hands in ice water!” he nearly howled in pain. Two different sets of chuckles reached his ear.  
“It’s a women’s thing...” came it slurred from Stephen. “Always cold... Hazel the same...” and then finally the Omega was sleeping peacefully. And as soon as Siobhan warmed herself enough on him he would also be able to finally find some much needed sleep.


	7. What logic dictates...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, maybe I shouldn't predict at the end of each chapter what will come in the next. It is so not working... I am a terrible fortune teller. XD  
> Enjoy the chapter evenso it is rather short.

Warm, content and safe. Those were her primary feelings surrounding her when she woke from her restful sleep. She smiled softly hearing Kaecilius light snores. Her friend and pack mate was truly exhausted. Not even Stephens slight squirming woke the male Alpha... “Stephen?” she rose from her place behind Kaecilius to get a better look at the fidgeting Omega. His cheeks were flushed and he looked rather embarrassed. “Oh dear, it’s ok. Allow me to help you.” She walked around the 2 men and gently pried Stephen from the others tight grip.  
He was blushing furiously but was also very glad on the other hand. It would have been far more embarrassing if Siobhan hadn’t noticed his discomfort. Besides, he would have not known how to voice it. He felt a blanket draped securely around his upper body to keep him warm. The Alpha female helped him up and escorted him outside. The blanket kept the worst of the cold away. “I smell snow.”

“That is bad if you are right. I will check the cave entrance once you are back in the tent.” She led him a little bit further away and then helped him with his trousers so he could relieve himself. After he was done she tugged him back in his trouser and led him back. He was glad that it had been Siobhan helping him and not Kaecilius. Not that the other male hadn’t been nice to him but he still felt very uneasy about letting anything male near his genitals.

The warmth of the tent was very welcome and a grumpy Kaecilius greeted them. “You could have woken me.”

“And embarrass Stephen further? The poor boy wasn’t able to get his mouth open to tell that he had to take a piss and you expect me in all honesty to wake you so you could assist? Never knew you had lost your dick and grew a vagina while we haven’t seen each other.” Stephens jaw dropped at her blunt honesty before he broke out into fits of giggles trying to imagine what Kaecilius face may look like right now. Horrified? Not really. Shocked? Probably. Pissed as a doused cat? Very likely! It felt good to be happy again. Even if only for a short while.

“See to it that he eats while I have a look at the weather. My gut is telling me the sooner we get out of here the better and safer for us. Even if we should get a few more days rest before leaving. But trusting Stephens nose time is running out on us.” Kaecilius never questioned her gut feeling. It saved them many a time. She was not back in her prime yet and Kae was also quite weak. Besides his broken arms Stephen was the fittest of their little group. Especially when it came to his heightened senses.

True, she was a vampire but she had also almost 6 month of starvation under her belt. Kae was a vampire in the making but weakened considerably by the amount of blood she had taken. That left only Stephen in the equation of trusting your senses.

-~-~

He helped Stephen to sit down and held a stripe of jerky to his lips. “If Siobhan confirms your prediction we don’t have any time to cook another meal. The jerky has to do for now. And I am not sure what we are going to do about your arms. They will make travelling hard for you.”

He took a bite and chewed slowly. “Where will we go to if you manage something with my arms?”

“The Crossroads. We will stay there all winter. The winters are quite harsh in this region and dangerous.” Stephen managed to consume 2 stripes of jerky before Siobhan came back. “We already have 20 centimetres of snow and it is getting worse. A snowstorm is incoming. We need to leave now!”

“And what are we going to do about his arms?” he felt a silent conversation going on between the 2 Alphas.

“The Vishanti damn you and your stubbornness woman!” Another point for Siobhan. Maybe he should keep a list in his mind just for fun. He heard Kaecilius move towards her. “Forget it. There is still to much rust in your eyes to safely help Stephen.”

“What have her eyes to do with helping me?”

“The eyes are a mirror into your soul. She was on the brink of becoming a feral. It still shows in her eyes. Which means that the healing capability of her spit is very limited if there at all in her current condition. Another blood meal would probably help.” He left it unsaid that he was in no form to feed her again if he had to get the 3 of them to the Inn and he could not ask Stephen. That was out of the question.

Stephen mulled the information over in his head and there was only one solution even if they would not ask him. Well then he had to offer. He did not want to die out here in the nowhere when there was a chance of getting back to the Inn and Hazel. He just had to confirm one thing for the peace of his mind.

“How is a vampire created?” he could feel it in the air that the two were looking at him questioning. “Well, the process is started as soon as you drink from a Vampire. A Vampire’s blood needs to be ingested.” Siobhan answered him.

“So, when a vampire drinks from someone or someone gets healed via its spit the changing process is not started. Well, then... you should drink from me. I am the only plausible solution to get all of us safely to the Inn and don’t argue my logic. Sacrifices have to be made if we want to survive. I don’t know about you two, but today is not a good day to die.”

“Thank you Stephen...” came it almost inaudibly from the vampire.

Kaecilius could still not believing what just had happened. Stephen had volunteered to serve as a meal to make sure they could get out of here. Brave little Omega.

She sat down behind Stephen and hold him in much the same way as Kaecilius had yesterday. He was very stiff in her arms. “It’s alright Stephen. It will not be like the first time. Promise.” Well... if he kept being this stiff it would hurt him. Murmuring soft words of her native tongue in his ear she wove an enthrallment over him and he became pliant in her arms a dreamy look on his face.

Her jaw was hurting with Stephens blood just mere millimetres away from her. Her fangs were extracted and as gently as she could she bit down. Hot and sinful like the first time. Her throaty moan was answered with an echo from Stephen. Hungrily she gulped down the healing, life giving fluid. A niggling feeling in the back of her head had her stop and lick over the small holes to close them.

Stephen was exhausted and breathing heavily. In the meantime Kaecilius had started packing the interior of the tent minus a pallet where Siobhan put Stephen down for now. She washed the remaining drops on her tongue down with the leftover tea. Kaecilius checked her eyes once more and nodded his agreement. Now it should work.

It took some time to let the saliva collect in her mouth but when she deemed it enough she leaned over Stephen tilting his head upwards. He was still enthralled when she pressed her lips to his and he swallowed without a fight.

Not 5 minutes later Kaecilius removed the splints and checked the bones. They were nicely healed as if they were never broken to begin with. She didn’t release Stephen yet from her spell. They put him in winter clothes and carefully tied each string on them carefully to keep the cold out. Besides the tunic, the fur jacket and trousers they also added an extra cloak.

For once Kaecilius was grateful that Ash had insisted on double the amount of clothes he would have needed. After Stephen they helped each other into their winter garments and dismantled the tent putting everything back into the shoulder bag.

Holding Stephen up between them they started the long journey back to the Inn. The storm wasn’t there yet, but the snowfall was already heavy and thick. Reaching the cave exit the also put on the snow shoes. Without them they wouldn’t come far.

The way to the Inn was a 2 hour walk. Under normal weather conditions. And if you were not hurt or had to care for someone else.

-~-~

The atmosphere at the Crossroads was gloomy and sad since Stephens disappearance. They had found Ethan’s cart and his corpse. But no trace of Stephen.  
The weather was matching Hazel’s mood. A raging snowstorm with no end as the day slowly changed into night.


	8. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, more fluff, protective Alphas, taking care, being taken care off... get your insulin shots ready kids. I am sure you need them.

The storm was still howling as Hazel started closing down the inn for the night. The few guests that had sought shelter were already asleep upstairs. The beam was in place to keep the entrance closed, the candles where out and there were enough embers in the fireplace to restart the fire come morning. Hopefully the storm would calm down over night.

-~-~

It was way into the night when they finally arrived at the inn. Kaecilius knocked with his fist against the front door for long minutes. "Dammit! I am up and on my way! Leave the door intact!” came the grumpy reply from Hazel behind the door.  
  
What took her so damn long to remove that damn beam to open the door?  
  
_She has not our strength._ Came a gentle reminder from Siobhan. He took it as good sign that she was capable to talk via mind speech again.  
  
As soon as the door was open he rushed in with Stephen in his arms bridal style. Siobhan closed the door behind them to keep the cold out and then took the beam from Hazels arm locking the door as said beam weighted nothing.  
  
Kaecilius hurried to the fireplace putting Stephen down in front of it. He quickly shed his outer garments before he stripped Stephen of his clothing. The Omega had weakened considerably. The cold was taking its toll on him. They had to get him warm very soon or risk loosing him.  
  
“STEPHEN!” Hazels shriek of panic had his ears ringing. Siobhan was holding the Beta back.  
  
“If you want to help him, then do as I say. Heat some whine and get me all your spices and healing herbs you have in stock. If we can’t manage to rise his core temperature we will loose him for sure.” Calm, collected and leadership skills of a few centuries spoke from her voice as she gave her orders. Hazel would help no one if she went into a full out panic attack.  
He left only Stephens pants on and his own. Probing the Omega up against his chest, facing the fire place he rubbed the way to cool arms and chest to restart the proper blood flow.  
Meanwhile she got rid of her own outer clothes minus her pants and her tunic on her way to restart the fire. The commotion they had caused had woken the other few occupants of the inn.

Soon a nice fire was burning and she started on Stephen's feet and legs waiting for Hazel. In the background she heard a few murmured whispers of ‘It’s Stephen!’

On a tray Hazel carried quite the assortment of herbs and spices along with a bottle of whine. She knelt down opposite of the female Alpha handing her the tray and taking over rubbing the life back in Stephen’s legs. From time to time she looked to the male Alpha who was taking care of the Omega’s arms and whispering words of encouragement to him.

Her eyes got fixed on the tattoos starting on Kaecilius’ wrists winding their way up his arms to his shoulders disappearing on his back. She recognized them for what they were. There luck be damned! If the head of the city guard and his ~~henchman~~ subordinates were to see them Kaecilius was as good as dead.

She left Stephen’s side and hurried to her bed chamber to fetch her thick feather duvet. She wouldn’t take any chances. That stupid oaf thought himself something better because he was an Alpha. She snorted in amusement. Kaecilius and his Alpha companion would teach him a lesson she was sure about. That is if the oaf didn’t notice that Kaecilius was a priest of the ancient ways.

His tattoos were a serious give away. She went back with the duvet in her arms and draped it around Kaecilius shoulders. Not a second to late when she heard the drawling voice from above the stairs. “What is all this fuss about?” She arranged the duvet to cover the shoulders and arms like a mini cave for the heat to collect in between.

In the meantime Siobhan had heated the wine and added spices and herbs after having them sniffed to determine what they were. She tested the temperature one more time before holding the cup to Stephen’s lips and urging the half conscious Omega to drink the brew. Bless her enthrallment that was still in effect.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! IT IS AGAINST THE LAW TO GIVE AN OMEGA ALCOHOL!” The commander was now running down the stairs and Hazel was biting her tongue not to interfere. It would be so, so much more satisfying to see the commander to be put in his place by the other Alphas. The female did look like a small thing, but she knew better. That woman was really tall, like 1.79 m tall (5.8 feet).

“Screw you.” Came it icily from her before she rose to her full height grabbing him by the throat and actually lifting him from his feet having him dangle from her grip. She heard Kaecilius chuckle behind her. “As Stephen’s Alpha in charge it is my decision and my decision alone what or what not he eats or drinks. And if the healer in my company deems it necessary to give him wine I am not going to argue with him. He is the healer and knows best. Are we clear?”  
  
“Crystal clear!” Now the commander sounded like a tiny scarred mouse. She dropped the weak Alpha from her grip and returned to Stephen’s side. The alcohol was doing it’s work along with the herbs. There was colour again in the Omegas cheeks and he didn’t feel so clammy anymore to the touch. She set him free from the enthrallment so Hazel wouldn’t get suspicious. She still needed to thank the Beta later when they were alone for covering Kae.  
  
Everything felt fuzzy and confusing and warm and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a personal note, would anyone write me a mirror verse Doctor Strange A/B/O fanfiction?
> 
> Like the Ancient One ending up in the mirror verse, unable to ever return home, writers choice why, with finding out some time later, that mirror/ancient one was killed by mirror/Kaecilius for completely different reasons.  
> with evil/mirror/Stephen and evil/mirror/Karl. Writers choice what those two are.  
> Mirror/ancient one is an omega  
> Ancient One is an Alpha  
> mirror/Kaecilius is an Omega  
> The pair Ancient One / mirror/Kaecilius with lemon goodies and misunderstandings to begin with since relationships are never easy.  
> Anyone up for this?


	9. The bonding of women...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Women are a peculiar bunch that have Kaecilius only shake his head...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but with moving into a new flat with my roommates and still not being done with unpacking this is the best I can manage so far. Enjoy. :)

The next morning came much to early. At least in Hazels opinion. She was tired as fuck and the only thing that kept her going through her morning routine was the knowledge that Stephen was back with her at the inn.

As soon as it was safe enough they had moved Stephen from the fireplace to his rooms in the inn where the sorcerer lit a fire with his magic. All three of them had kept a close eye on the Omega who was out of the worst but still not fully back to his senses.

And somewhere along all this mess she had handed Kaecilius his tunic back with a simple advise. "Cover your tattoos while the guards are in the inn. It is safer for all of us."

She had ignored the questioning looks of the Alphas. Once the guards had left they could talk about her knowledge of those tattoos and their meaning. For now it was not only dangerous it was outright suicide.

And they needed to talk about that point that the female was Stephens Alpha in charge. She let it slip last night but she wasn't happy with it even though she hadn't shown it.

For now she put a good face on the matter for Stephen’s sake.

Thinking about the devil...

“Good morning.” Came the greeting from the bald female. “Morning.”

They levelled each other with measuring gazes. “For Stephen’s sake I won’t through you 2 out yet. He is in need of a healer, but... if I see you try anything funny it won’t be below me to gut you like fish.”

“With those dull knives? Hardly.” Siobhan took one of the larger meat knives and retrieved a knife grinder from the shoulder bag making herself useful. She wasn’t surprised that Hazel would spare Kaecilius. Her friend had his intentions inked into his skin as well as the many oaths he gave before he had been recognized as a fully fledged priest of the ancients and their ways.

Hazel continued with making breakfast for the other guests. “Regarding our stay, Kaecilius and I would like to pay you for the whole winter. We have to wait until spring before we can safely travel home.”

Hazel’s eyes narrowed upon the words of the Alpha. She didn’t like the sound of that statement. “Why would I allow you to stay?”

“I am as much in need of a healer as is Stephen. Not in body but in mind.”

“Sure, and the looks you give Stephen are just part of my imagination.” The blond snorted.

“I won’t deny that I am intrigued by him but there are 2 things you should take in consideration before you deny me to stay here as well.” They were still alone in the common room with the joined kitchen. She put her work aside and pulled down her pants a little bit to show the chastity charm that was still on her.

“I have heard about this charm. The knowledge about it was passed down from generation to generation. But there are no written records if it is the real deal or not.”

Siobhan nodded in understanding. “That brings me to the other thing I would like to show you.” She stepped closer to Hazel and pulled the collar of her tunic down. “You can’t fake a mating bite.” Hazels eyes became round in wonder and disbelief. Alphas didn’t normally accept a mating bite from an Omega.

Normally.

But there it was. A dark circle of teeth marks between neck and collarbone where the scent glands could be found.

~-~-

Kaecilius retreated from the shadows back to Stephen’s room. He had been worried when he had smelled the aggression in the air between those 2 bull headed women.

But the moment they came to an understanding lifted also the heavy air filling the inn.

For now he would leave them to bond. Women were a peculiar bunch who bonded over things that only made him shake his head.

Like a mutual enemy... a very unmanly screech from the commander reached his sensitive hearing. “See how nice and sharp your knifes can become with the proper care?” Siobhan. “I do. Can I ask you to take care of the remaining knifes as well?” Hazel.

“Of course. It will be my pleasure.” Women, he would never fully understand them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request from chapter 8 is still standing.  
> Volunteers?  
> Please?


	10. Confirming suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen wakes up for real and Kaecilius gives him a physical exam...

For the first time in forever Stephen felt well rested and pain free since his last memory of the cave with the 2 Alphas. He was not sure if that hadn’t only been a dream. His nose picked up the familiar smell of Hazel but there were also the scents of the Alphas where he hadn’t been so sure if they only had been a part of his imagination.

  
He heard a door open and close. With the smell of the food also came a by now familiar Alpha scent. “Finally decided to come back to the land of the living boy?” he was gently teased by Kaecilius.

  
“For how long was I out?” His voice was rough from being not used in what seemed to be ages. “Just a fortnight.” Stephen tested the air again. It smelled heavenly. His stomach growled loudly. “Glad to hear you haven’t lost your appetite.” He heard the Alpha approach and heard something being placed on the nightstand. Probably the bowl with the food he was smelling.  
“Don’t get into another panic attack. I am just touching you to help you in a sitting position Stephen. I won’t hurt you.”

  
“Why would I pani...” he bit his tongue before he could finish the question. Shame coloured his checks. He felt it in the way his face felt suddenly very warm.

  
Kaecilius instantly smelled the change in Stephens state. Fear, distress, shame, pain, hurt... before the Omega could spiral down further into despair he sat down beside him and pulled him including the duvet in his arms.

  
“It is alright Stephen. You are safe and protected.” Gently he nuzzled the Omega behind one ear which had the desired calming effect albeit the younger still shaking like a leaf. “How... how are you...” Stephen couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. The Alpha understood him nonetheless.

  
“It is my smell that has this calming effect on you. Besides quite the collection of magical ink pictures embed into my skin that brought quite the change telling Omegas that I can be trusted, I was also one time bonded to my soulmate. Although the mating bite is quite faded it is still there reminding me that the day will come when she will be reunited with me. It is right over my one scent gland I poses.”

  
“Everyone has one scent gland.” Murmured Stephen. The Alpha gently turned his head so that he rested right on the others shoulder with his nose over the scent gland. The scent was indeed very calming.

  
“Everyone has one, indeed, but some have 2.”

  
“Are you kidding me? Two?”

  
“I am not. Siobhan and her mate for example have both 2 scent glands each. That is also how they know, that there is a third somewhere waiting for them to complete and balance them.”  
“How...?”

  
“How do I know for sure? Well, you can feel them when you know where to look for. Normally in the throws of passion during a mating we tend to find them right away on instinct. But a healer needs to be able to find them without such measures only by touch to check if they are correctly developed.”

  
That made a lot of sense. “And markless don’t have any real scent glands because there is no one waiting or looking for them, right?”

  
“Wrong. Even those who have no visible soulmark that can be spotted right away they have also scent glands.”

  
“Impossible. My adoptive father helped me check my whole body for a soulmark. There was nothing.”

  
“Not every soulmark is your first words you exchange with your soulmate etched into your skin. What if your soulmate is mute? How will he or she speak to you if this is impossible?”

  
“Oh grand!” came an exaggerated moan from Stephen. “I am blind and my possible soulmate is mute. How are we ever gonna communicate with each other or recognise the other for who he is? I am doomed!”

  
“Not necessarily. Maybe you belong to the third group.”

  
“There is more?”

  
“Yes. Sorcerers example don’t have a soulmark on their skin until the day they touch their other half. Upon the contact the soulmark takes form on their bodies. Or on even rarer occasions for sorcerers the soulmark takes the form of some kind of jewellery to be worn by the soulmates upon their meeting and exchanging their first words. The latter only happens with very powerful sorcerers.”

  
“Why are you telling me all of this?”

  
“For one, because it helps to calm you and also because I trust you to keep those things a secret.” Stephen nodded in understanding. “Alright, the soup should now be cool enough for you to drink. We have to slowly get your body back to consuming solid food. And then you will get some hearty meals with meat. Healers orders.”

  
“I won’t complain. The jerky was quite delicious.”

  
“Well, you won’t complain. But a certain nuisance did complain about the fact that we gave you spiced whine. Siobhan put him into his place. And sadly, said nuisance is still here since we are still partly snowed in and can’t leave safely.” Not that he and Siobhan would leave before it became spring.

  
“Just tell me it is not the head of the city guard.”

  
“Well, I won’t tell you it is the head of the city guard but then I would also need to tell you that it was a lie and I gave you my word I wouldn’t lie to you.”

  
Stephen groaned in pain. “Why him?! Of all the people that could have been snowed in with us, why him?!?”

  
“I take it there is some history?”

  
“He was the most ‘generous’ to offer his assistance if I ever go into heat.” Came his snorted sarcastic replay. “Thank the gods I never had a heat after I presented.”

  
That information peeked his interest. “Have you been on suppressants all these years?”

  
“No, I was just more or less lucky to never go into heat. Why are you asking? Is this bad?”

  
“Maybe. Please eat for now and then if you allow I would like to check your body.” He grabbed the bowl and gently placed it against Stephens lips letting the Omega drink the soup. He was worried about Stephens condition. There were always late bloomers with irregular heats, but never beyond the age of 30.

  
“That was delicious.” Stephen gave a happy sigh feeling less empty now. “Is there a chance I can get more?”

  
“Certainly. But not right away. We will wait a little bit to see how the soup sits with your stomach.” It wouldn’t help Stephen one bit if they gave him more then his stomach could hold at the moment. Kaecilius put the empty bowl back on the nightstand. “I will undress you now Stephen minus your pants. If anything I do is uncomfortable for you or causes you pain you have to tell me Stephen.”

  
He nodded his understanding and consent. Carefully Kaecilius undressed him before he was physically examined by the healer. The Alpha started with his head applying gentle pressure to certain points, looking in his ears and mouth, stretching his limbs and explaining to him what the use of this exercise was.

  
He was especially careful with Stephens hands. Gently stretching and pulling on the others fingers had the Omega groan in pain but Stephen didn't stop him. Kaecilius had explained to him that this stretching was necessary to reduce the pain in the long run. “And what is your final diagnosis?”

  
“Overall you are healthy but way to thin. I am just worried about your scent glands.” That information shocked Stephen. “Glands? As in 2? What is with them?”

  
“You have them but they are not developed the least bit. I almost missed them when I checked your throat.” He stated neutrally. His voice did not give away what he was thinking.

  
“Is that good or bad?”

  
“I am not sure yet but it confirms what you have told me of never experiencing a heat since you presented.” And Stephen's behaviour during his physical examination also confirmed one more thing for Kaecilius. He had been raped.


End file.
